The Shrimp Game
by malabou
Summary: Lorsqu'une simple histoire de vol de crevettes prend un tournant inattendu...    -    Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Shrimp Game ~**_

Il était près de treize heures lorsque l'alchimiste put enfin rejoindre la cafétéria du bureau. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il devait admettre, c'était que cet endroit servait la meilleure nourriture de Central. Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas LA meilleure, mais au moins, ils ne lui servaient pas systématiquement un verre de lait dès son passage au coin des boissons. Et ça, ce n'était pas négligeable. C'est vrai quoi, y'en a marre à la fin ! Il l'avait compris, qu'il était physiquement désavantagé… Bref.

Il arriva donc d'un pas rapide et léger, tout guilleret, jusqu'au présentoir des entrées, ses yeux brillants d'envie et un discret filet de bave s'échappant de ses lèvres frémissantes. Victoiiiiire ! Il en restait ! Des larmes de joie roulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il leva un poing en l'air, posture type de l'homme vainqueur d'une rude épreuve.

Effectivement, il avait passé une matinée horriblement longue et douloureuse. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du regarder le menu, ce matin… Depuis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser… Cela l'avait hanté, c'était devenu obsessionnel, à tel point qu'il en effraya son coéquipier, une jeune recrue qui finit par s'enfuir à toutes jambes. (Ce n'était pas plus mal, remarquez, il était trop grand pour notre blondinet, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître son énervement.) Mais le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé ! Oui ! Il l'avait fait ! Il avait tenu bon !

Oh ! Quel homme heureux il était, en ce moment ! Devant lui ne restait qu'une seule et unique assiette d'un cocktail de crevettes ne demandant qu'à être savouré lentement… Très lentement… Elles avaient l'air si fondantes, si savoureuses… Mon Dieu ! Il n'en pouvait plus !

Il tendit une main tremblotante vers l'assiette, s'imaginant déjà en train de déguster ces succulents fruits de mer lorsqu'une vision d'horreur s'empara de lui. Une main gantée venait de s'emparer du fruit de son désir avec un petit rire moqueur. Suivant son assiette des yeux, Edward pivota lentement sur lui même et se retrouva nez à nez (ou plutôt nez à nombril) avec Roy Mustang, qui le regardait un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Hé bien, Fullmetal, tu l'as échappée belle ! Heureusement que j'étais là ! »

« Rends moi mes creveeeeeeeeeeettes ! »

Le blondinet, rouge comme une pivoine, sautait désespérément, agitant frénétiquement les bras dans le but de récupérer ses queues de crevettes, décidément trop hautes pour lui…

Roy se délectait de ce spectacle et tapotait moqueusement la tête de son subalterne en ajoutant :

« Te rends tu compte de ce que tu étais sur le point de faire ? »

Reprenant un peu contenance, Edward le regarda, perplexe, avant de répondre :

« Oui, j'allais manger MES crevettes ! C'est tout ! Rends les moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Son supérieur saisit délicatement une des dîtes crevettes, la savoura longuement avant de déclarer :

« Je viens de t'empêcher de commettre un acte de cannibalisme. Depuis quand manges tu tes concitoyennes ? Ralala… »

« Mes concitoyennes ? »

Edward était resté bête… C'était rare lorsque cela lui arrivait, et actuellement, c'était le cas. Il observait Roy s'en aller triomphalement dans la direction de son bureau, riant à gorge déployée. De nombreuses personnes l'avaient déjà appelé « la crevette », mais c'était il y avait bien longtemps… Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce surnom referait surface un jour… Mais trêves de rêveries ! Il venait de se faire kidnapper ses crevettes adorées ! Ce crime ne pouvait rester impuni !

La crevette blonde, ayant soudainement reconnecté ses neurones, se mit en tête de récupérer son bien, et ce coûte que coûte.

« ! MES ! »

Il se mit à courir après son supérieur, qui lui aussi avait accéléré le pas, tout en continuant à manger les mini-fullmetal devant lui. Les gens se retournaient sur leur passage, sans pour autant y prêter une grande attention. Leurs petits jeux étaient devenus monnaie courante, si bien que tout le monde trouvait cela normal. Un jour sans les hurlements d'Elric et le rire machiavélique de Mustang n'était pas un jour normal…

A bout de souffle et totalement exténués, ils arrivèrent au bureau de Mustang, qui malgré tout souriait de toutes ses dents. Effectivement, il ne restait aucune crevette dans l'assiette, seul un petit bout demeurait entre les dents blanches de Roy, ce qui n'échappa pas à notre petit alchimiste.

Un élan de colère l'amena à sauter sur son supérieur, qui, prit au dépourvu, ne su rien faire d'autre que casser l'assiette qu'il avait encore à la main sur la tête blonde qui venait de s'agripper goulûment à sa bouche.

Alors qu'Edward dégoulinait lamentablement le long de Mustang, une idée vint germer dans l'esprit de ce dernier. Et non, il n'était pas si choqué que ça par cet incident… Il en avait l'habitude, maintenant, plus rien ne l'étonnait, lui non plus. Et puis bon, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Juste que le goût de crevette est assez étrange, pour un baiser… Enfin bref ! Revenons-en à l'idée machiavélique germant lentement mais sûrement dans l'esprit de notre alchimiste de feu, qui, accordons le lui bien, à bien mérité son surnom. (Et ce n'est bien sur pas de l'alchimie dont nous parlons ~)

Edward revint doucement à lui, enfin, aussi doucement qu'un seau d'eau glacée pouvait le permettre : il se redressa d'un coup, crachant l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche devant lui, en l'occurrence sur le kidnappeur de crevettes, qui, pour une fois, n'avait pas prévu cette réaction de la part du blondinet. Assis en tailleur, les mains posées entre ses jambes, il jeta un regard noir à Roy, qui passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bordel, Mustang ! T'aurais pu chauffer un peu l'eau avant de m'arroser ! »

« Et pourquoi faire ? Tu aurais aimé ça ! »

« Grmblbrllm… »

Après avoir grogné quelques instants, Edward se passa également la main dans les cheveux et sentit une petite bosse sur le sommet de son crâne. Il soupira et regarda Roy, étrangement calme, un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« T'y es vraiment pas allé de main morte… Et en plus de ça… »

Fullmetal marqua une pause, respira un grand coup puis continua le plus calmement du monde :

« TU M'AS BOUFFE MES CREVEEEEEETTES ! »

Il se leva d'un bon, brandissant le poing vers Mustang, qui impassible, lui répondit juste :

« Tu m'as roulé une pelle .»

Vous avez déjà vu un poisson hors de l'eau ? Bah imaginez Edward à la place du poisson. C'était à peu près la même chose : ses yeux regardèrent dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'un quelconque témoin et sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma, cherchant quelque chose à articuler. La différence majeure avec le poisson, c'est que ce dernier frétille et se débat comme il peut. Edward non, il se contenta juste de se dégonfler littéralement, sous le regard amusé de Roy.

Contre toute attente, ce dernier s'approcha de sa victime, lui tapotant doucement l'épaule.

« La, la… Ce n'est pas si grave, tu sais ? Tiens, regarde ce que j'ai pour toi ! »

Le jeune alchimiste releva la tête, le regard vide, et Roy claqua dans ses doigts. Un grand morceau de tissu s'embrasa, révélant ainsi une énorme boite en verre pleine de

« ! »

Edward s'était soudain réveillé et avait sauté vers l'immense aquarium, son regard vide devenu avide, un nouveau filet de bave quittant sa bouche, son souffle formant de la buée sur la vitre. Il essaya de les compter, mais cela était tout bonnement impossible. Il parcourait la paroi de haut en bas, de long en large, à tel point qu'il en eut mal aux yeux.

A côté de lui, le tissu continuait de brûler allègrement, mais il n'en avait que faire. Cependant, l'alarme incendie n'était pas de cet avis, et en quelques secondes, ils furent à nouveau trempés comme des soupes.

Edward, imperturbable, se frottait contre le verre, ronronnant presque, alors que Mustang se prenait la tête dans les mains, visiblement contrarié par cet événement, là encore non anticipé. Raaah ! Lui et son sens du spectacle, alors…

L'alarme s'était arrêtée depuis un bon moment déjà, mais le blondinet était toujours collé à la paroi, comme hypnotisé. Roy le contemplait, fasciné par l'effet des crevettes sur son subordonné. (D'ailleurs, il nota que ce dernier ne tenta pas une seule fois de prendre possession de ces crevettes.) Ce garçon était réellement intéressant, peu importe sous quel angle on le regardait…

Décidant que la pause avait assez duré (hé oui, il fallait bien éponger toute cette eau qui était tombée…), le colonel se leva et se posta aux côtés d'Edward, puis, s'éclaircissant la gorge, déclara :

« Bon, Fullmetal, tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te laisser ces crevettes gratuitement ? »

Le jeune garçon se retourna vers son supérieur, tentant vainement un regard type « yeux de cocker ». Voyant que cela ne serait d'aucune utilité, il respira un grand coup, bomba le torse, jeta un regard plein de dédain à Mustang et fit mine d'enlever une poussière invisible de son épaule. Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie, tout en répondant à Mustang :

« Il est hors de question que je rentre dans un de tes petits jeux, Mustang ! »

« Tu es sûr de toi ? Ces crevettes sont pourtant excellentes, tu sais ? »

« Oui, je suis sûr ! Je ne faiblirai pas ! » (Il commençait à ralentir le pas)

« Tu as tort, tu sais ? Elles sont exactement comme tu les aimes… Fondaaaantes… » (Il s'arrêta)

« Je ne… Je… JEEEEEE… Tiendrais… »

Il haletait, tentant de lutter contre ses pulsions. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas mangé… Au moins 4 jours… Comment pourrait-il continuer ainsi ? Mais il ne devait pas, non, il NE devait PAS succomber !

« Fullmetal… Tu sais, j'ai une mayonnaise di-vi-ne dans mon frigo… »

« Gyuuu… Ne… Pas…»

« Fullmetaahaaaaaaal ~ Ecoutes les t'appeler ! »

Mustang se mit alors à lancer des petits cris aigus, les mains sous le menton, ses doigts s'agitant dans le but de représenter les multiples pattes de la crevette, oscillants au gré des courants marins.

« Edward ! Edward ! Manges nous ! Eeeeedwaaaaaard! »

« Nyuuuu… Pitiéééééééééée ! Noooooon ! »

« Edwaaaaaahahaaaaaaard ! »

S'en était trop pour notre petite crevette adorée… Elle fit rapidement demi-tour et couru aussi vite que possible jusqu'à son colonel. Là, elle tomba à genoux et fondit en sanglots, lavant par la même occasion les chaussures de Mustang. (Elles n'avaient probablement pas été assez mouillées a son goût…). Edward redressa sa petite tête blonde vers le colonel, se sentant ainsi encore plus inférieur que d'habitude, mais peu importait, c'était pour la bonne cause !

Des sanglots plein la voix, il prit la parole :

« Je t'écoute… Que veux tu contre ces crevettes ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Le soleil traversait les carreaux et venait chauffer agréablement la pièce, bercée par le doux gazouillis des oiseaux. Une légère brise soulevait les rideaux, faisant voleter quelques feuilles de papier posées négligemment sur le bureau. C'était une belle journée qui débutait, mais ce n'était pas de l'avis de tout le monde

«Et mon café, il arrive ?»

Mustang fumait tranquillement, les jambes étendues sur son bureau et le journal déplié devant lui. Oui, la journée commençait bien pour lui, très bien même.

Après quelques instants, un tintement de porcelaine se fit entendre derrière la porte, suivit d'un petit coup donné à celle-ci. La porte pivota lentement sur ses gonds, laissant apparaitre une magnifique servante dans l'encadrement.

Son ensemble lui allait parfaitement, comme taillé pour elle. Un petit haut noir bordé de dentelle, suffisamment décolleté pour laisser libre court l'imagination, sans pour autant en être vulgaire, une jupe, noire elle aussi, plutôt courte et évasée laissant entrevoir un jupon blanc. Un tablier blanc, fermé par un large nœud dans le dos, recouvrait sa jupe. Elle portait également de longs bas noirs épousant la forme délicate de ses jambes, ainsi que des petits souliers vernis.

Elle n'était pas très grande, mais qu'importait ? Ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant relevés en une queue de cheval, maintenue par un fin lacet , ses yeux ambrés, ses lèvres si délicates, sa moue tellement… tellement… Tellement masculine, au final… Aussi masculine que la façon dont elle tenait son plateau et sa manière de se déplacer, d'ailleurs.

Roy lâcha un soupir en déclarant :

« Quel dommage, on y était presque… Enlève moi cette grimace de ton visage ! »

« Mes crevettes d'abord ! »

« Mon café d'abord ! »

Edward, puisque c'était lui, s'approcha rapidement du bureau, déposant plutôt violemment le plateau devant le colonel, faisant tomber au passage une pile de dossier.

« Et meeeeerde ! »

« Edward ! Voyons ! Ce n'est pas ce que qu'une jeune et jolie servante doit dire ! »

« Je veux mes crevettes, Mustang… »

L'alchimiste commençait à montrer des signes de manque, discrets, certes, mais quand même. Ses mains tremblaient très légèrement, et il avait parfois des petites bouffées de chaleur. Cependant, son supérieur ne semblait pas prêt à lui laisser sa récompense. En effet, il insistait pour montrer à fullmetal la manière dont il devait se comporter dans une telle situation.

« Alors, tu vois, déjà, tu dois avoir un petit cri aigu, un peu comme ca : Kyaaaa ~. Après, tu dois prendre le plateau et te cacher derrière, mais de façon… Mignonne. Tu vois ? »

« Mais je vais pas faire ça ! Ca va pas ? Déjà que porter ce… Ce… truc, là, c'est assez humiliant, j'vais pas continuer hein ! »

Roy le regarda, agitant un doigt dans sa direction :

« Les crevettes, Fullmetal, penses aux crevettes ! »

« … »

« He bien ? »

« … Kyaa … »

« Un peu plus fort, je ne t'entends pas ! »

« … Kya ?… »

« Allons, allons… »

« Kyaaaaaaa ~ »

Semblant satisfait de son alchimiste, il se cala de nouveau dans son fauteuil, sa tasse à la main et un sourire aux lèvres, oubliant ostensiblement les crevettes de sa crevette, ce qui d'ailleurs n'échappa pas à cette dernière.

Edward commença à tapoter nerveusement le bureau de ses ongles, vernis pour l'occasion, jetant un regard noir à Mustang, qui, au bout de quelques instants, soupira et commença à griffonner sur un bout de papier, marmonnant :

« Alors… Le café plus la tenue plus ça, ça et ça… Cela nous donne… Sept crevettes ! »

« Se…Sept ? C'est tout ? Mais… Mais c'est de l'esclavage, de… De l'exploitation ! De l'abus de pouvoir ! »

« Sept ou rien, c'est toi qui vois ! »

Tentant le tout pour le tout, le blondinet tenta le regard mouillé et des postures qu'il croyait être plutôt féminines et mignonnes, comme Roy semblait le désirer, mais le seul résultat qu'il obtint fut un regard plus qu'interrogateur de son supérieur, qui finit par lui demander :

« Tu fais quoi au juste ? »

« Hein ? Heu… Rien, rien… »

Déçu par sa prestation visiblement médiocre, Edward piqua un fard en lissant nerveusement le devant de son tablier ce qui, pour le coup, paru plaire à Roy qui reprit son bout de papier pour y griffonner un « +1 » avant de l'annexer dans le dossier « Shrimp Game ».

Il termina lentement son café, s'accordant une petite pause entre chaque gorgée, un sourire gagnant petit à petit ses lèvres à mesure que l'impatience d'Edward grandissait. Un fois sa tasse vide, il se leva, contourna son bureau, zigzaguant entre les différents meubles de son bureau (et il y en avait, semblant de rien…) pour (enfin) se retrouver devant l'aquarium aux crevettes.

Le blondinet n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait pas bougé du coin du bureau mais suivait chaque geste de Roy avec attention puis finit par exploser quand il remarqua que Roy se mit à astiquer avec soin la vitre de l'aquarium :

« T'as pas bientôt fini ? J'en peux plus ! Je les veux ! Tout de suite ! Raaaaaah ! »

De la bave écumait de sa bouche, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, il tremblait de plus en plus et était à deux petits doigts de sauter sur Mustang pour lui faire avaler son chiffon et pouvoir ainsi nager librement au milieu de ses crevettes adorées. S'imaginer cette scène parvint à le calmer un peu, et un sourire béat s'installa sur son visage. Son imagination continuait à faire des siennes, si bien que lorsque Roy s'approcha avec un bol de crevettes, il l'entendit rire niaisement. Pour le coup, il avait vraiment l'air con.

« Pouic ! »

Réveillé brusquement de sa torpeur, Edward oublia temporairement qu'il était un être humain doué de raison ( ?) et civilisé ( ?) , et le premier reflexe qu'il eut fut de donner un coup de dents, assez violent, accordons-le, à la chose qui venait de lui pouiquer la joue.

Un reniflement parvint à son oreille de crevette enragée, et il sentit peser sur lui un regard chargé d'il ne savait trop quoi, mais chargé à bloc. Levant les yeux, il tomba effectivement sur un regard humide et brillant, au bord des larmes. Il secoua la tête et recracha par la même occasion le pouiqueur pour ensuite faire face à un Roy Mustang meurtri-de-l'index-droit qui tenait son doigt avec une sorte d'incompréhension. Et là, ce fut le drame :

« Ouiin ! Pourquoi tu as mordu tonton Roy, hein ? Tu sais que ça fait mal ? »

Ed toisa « tonton Roy » et, fièrement, dégagea une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

« Tu m'as pouiqué. Personne ne me pouique, moi ! »

Sur ces mots, Edward s'empara du bol de crevettes et se dirigea vers la sortie, aussi dignement qu'il le pouvait, compte tenu de sa situation vestimentaire.

« Trois crevettes ! »

Il s'arrêta, tendit l'oreille et grignota une crevette avant de répondre :

« Pour ? »

« Je veux un câlin ! Tu m'as fait boboooo euuuh ! »

« Un câlin pour trois crevettes ? Tu me prends pour quoi là ? Tu penses vraiment que mes câlins ne méritent que trois crevettes ? Heiiiiiin ? »

« Mais j'ai mal… »

Edward fit mine de repartir, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

« Tu prends combien ? »

« Oula, au moins quinze ! »

« Quinze ? Non, c'est trop ! Sept, pas plus ! »

« Rappelle moi qui veut le câlin ? Qui a mal ? Douze ! »

« Arg, tu marques un point… Onze ? »

« Ca me va, mais je veux un acompte de sept crevettes. »

« Ok, va te servir, et dépêche, j'ai maaaal euuuuh ! »

Alors que le blondinet remplissait son bol (d'ailleurs, c'était assez étrange, il avait soudain oublié comment compter, si bien que les sept crevettes se transformèrent en une dizaine. Mais il ne se faisait pas de soucis, il se débarrasserait des preuves très rapidement…), Mustang alla fermer la porte. Il avait quand même une image à préserver, et cette situation pouvait quelque peu la compromettre… D'ailleurs, il tira aussi les rideaux. Il valait mieux être prudent, quand bien même son bureau se situait au dernier étage et ne donnait sur rien. Et puis, c'était tellement plus sympa, cette ambiance sombre !

« Hé ! Pourquoi il fait sombre d'un coup ? Pourquoi t'as tiré les rideaux ? »

« Tu crois quand même pas que j'ai envie de me faire surprendre à te câliner, quand même ! »

« Et tu crois que j'en ai envie moi ? Et puis c'est toi qui l'a demandé, assume au moins ! »

« Hey ! Mais ça change quoi que les rideaux soient tirés ? »

« Ca fait trop pesant comme ambiance ! »

« Ah, si ce n'est que ça, je vais mettre un peu de musique, attends !… Voilàààà ~ »

« Mais c'est quoi cette daube ? »

« Ben, c'est U2… With or without you quoi ! C'est pas de la daube, c'est un pur bijou! »

« Nan mais pourquoi tu me fous ça comme musique ? Ca va pas ? »

« Bah quoi ? »

« C'est le morceau romantique par excellence, pauvre naze ! »

« Mais on s'en tape, qu'est ce que t'attends pour me faire ce qui était prévu ? T'as eu ton acompte, j'attends moi ! »

« Tu fais chier ! »

Sur ces paroles, Ed lança un regard gêné à Mustang, tirant nerveusement sur son tablier et rajouta, timidement :

« Allez, viens… »

Roy avança vers son subalterne d'un pas décidé, et, arrivé devant lui, attendit quelques instants. Un silence gênant s'était installé. Edward observait ses souliers avec beaucoup d'attention tandis que Roy contemplait la couverture d'un magazine posé sur une table basse, non loin de là. (En gros, titre, on pouvait y lire « _''Je suis gay et j'assume !''_ Le témoignage choc d'Alex Louis Armstrong ! »). Le silence fut alors brisé par le blondinet :

« Bon… et maintenant ? »


End file.
